New Beginnings
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After him and his father leave West Newbury to come to L.A can John adjust to his new surroundings or will he crack under the pressure?
1. Moving

John's P.O.V

Man do we really have to go?" I said

"I'm sorry John but this is what our family needs I'm sorry son but we've gotta move." Dad said

My dad has to relocate due to his promotion so today is my last day in West Newbury man I spent 17 years of my life here I met a lot of friends and now I'm leaving Boston to go to Los Angeles man I'm sure gonna miss this place.

"So the moving truck is going to be here in a least an hour so I'm gonna give you time alright son?"

"Alright dad." I said

I had to call my cousin Trademarc man was he gonna be crushed by this?

I dialed his number and he quickly picked up.

"What's up John?" Trademarc said

"Yo man my dad just said I gotta leave West Newbury." I said

"Man for real?" he said

"Yeah."

"When you're leaving man?"

"Today."

"Hold on man I be at your houd in 40 alright?."

"Alright."

I was picking up some stuff from the basement when I saw most of my cardboard championship titles.

Man I was really going to miss Boston.

Trademarc finally came but the truck was there so we only had 5 minutes to say goodbye.

"Yo John I'm gonna miss you and before you go here." Trademarc said

Trademarc gave me a photo of me and him and a padlock chain.

"What's up with the padlock chain?" I asked him

"I got one too so whenever we apart the Chain Gang will always be together." Trademarc said

"John come on we gotta get to the airport." Dad said

"Alright pop, yo man well goodbye brother." I said

"Goodbye brother."

I then got into the moving truck and gave a pound out of the window to my cousin as the truck pulled away.

I guess my life in West Newbury ended and my new life in L.A was beginning.


	2. First Day Part 1

John's P.O.V

Man that flight was grueling my back was killing me and I was tired must be jetlacked or something.

"Yo Pop so when am I'm starting school?" I said

"Well son probably tomorrow." He said

"Alright."

So after that me and Pop found our apartment it was basically a 4 room house and 2 bathrooms so our house was basically Middle Class.

"Alright son well It's time for both of us to go to bed we got a big day for both of us so Goodnight John." Dad said

"Goodnight Pop." I said

I didn't want to walk up the stairs because I was tired so I just flopped on the couch and went to sleep.

I woke up at 5:45 to get ready for my first day at Northridge High School,

Man even the name of that school sounds lame.

So I decided to make a first impression so I wore a black T-shirt and over it I put a L.A Lakers Jersey retro of course along with some black shorts and some Nikes.

My dad was still sleeping so I didn't eat breakfast.

And I almost forgot…..

I decided to wear the padlock chain that Trademarc gave me.

"Chain Gang for life." I said to the picture of me and Trademarc.

I decided to walk to school since Northridge wasn't that far.

I was walking until I saw this kid he was wearing a black leather jacket with some gloves on his hands and this shirt that had "No One." on it.

"Yo man what school you're going to?" I asked him

And he didn't really give me a response.

"Yo are you going to Northridge?" I asked him

I think that's where he goes because he stops and just looked at me.

"What man you wanna go?" I asked him

All he did was just put his gloves up to make this weird hand motion but I saw the design which by the way that kid freaked me out.

So I finally made it to Northridge and it was something out of a movie because of the kids and since I was new I had to go to the main office.

"Excuse Me!" The woman yelled

Man did she scared the hell out of me or what?

"Uh yeah I'm new here so I wanted to get my schedule." I said

"Ok here is your list of classes and I'm gonna assign you someone to help you get adjust to Northridge.

So the lady made the call which the student must be a troublemaker or something because she sure had a tough time bringing him here.

So after a few moments the guy walks in and he's the guy I walked with earlier.

"John Cena meet your tour guide AJ Styles." She said

Oh great now I got a tour guide who's a really creepy loner.

So far I'm not liking this school.


	3. First Day Part 2

John's P.O.V

"So AJ what goes on around here at Northridge?" I asked him

"Look here Cena I really don't care about you and you can do whatever the hell you want and let me see your damn schedule." AJ asked

Since AJ pissed me off I just tossed it at him chest.

"Well you're gonna be seeing a lot of me because you got all my classes so for future advice stay out of my way." AJ said walking off.

I guess I already made 1 enemy at Northridge.

Classes didn't start yet because it was still breakfast so I just walked around for a bit then I accidently bump into someone.

"Oh sorry." I asked

"It's no problem."

I then knew it had to be a girl's voice. And when I saw her I fell in love with her cute brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Oh sorry a little distracted anyway I'm John Cena nice to meet you."

"I'm Patricha Stratus but you can call me Trish." She said

"So you're the new kid?"

"Yeah." I said

"Well let me introduce you to some guys."

Trish then took me over to a group of people.

"Hey guys this is John."

"Hey John" they all said.

"John this is Randy, Phil, Torrie and Amy but you can call her Lita."

"Nice to meet you all." I said

So I guess I got a group of friends already.

"Hey John what's up with the chain?" Randy asked

"Oh my cousin gave it to me before I left West Newbury." I said

"Uh Trish here they come." Lita said

"I barley heard what Lita said to Trish but I saw a group of six like us walk up to us.

"Oh look what we have here the 3 most ugliest skanks in Northridge." One the girls said

"Agree sweetie." 2nd girl said

"What do you two bitches want?" Torrie said

"We want to kick your asses so after school the 3 of us vs the 3 of you.

"You're on!" Lita said

I really didn't have no clue what just went down.

"I gotta ask who were they?" I asked

"That's Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Lacey Von Erich." Lita said

"We hate them for humiliating people and killing their social lives." Trish said

"Well then who're the 3 dudes?" I asked

"Ryback, Batista and Big E. Langston" Randy said

"Those 3 have been kicking the shit out of us for this entire year." Phil said

"Well class is about to start John what classes you got?" Torrie asked

"Well we all have the same classes so let's go" Trish said

"Alright." The rest of us said.


End file.
